Staffel 6
Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 6 besteht aus 22 Episoden. Figuren und Besetzung Hauptfiguren *Simon Baker als Patrick Jane *Robin Tunney als Teresa Lisbon *Tim Kang als Kimball Cho *Owain Yeoman als Wayne Rigsby *Amanda Righetti als Grace Van Pelt *Emily Swallow als Kim Fisher *Rockmond Dunbar als FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott Wiederkehrende Figuren *Michael Gaston als Gale Bertram *Xander Berkeley als Sheriff McAllister *Drew Powell als Reede Smith *Reed Diamond als Ray Haffner *Kevin Corrigan als Bob Kirkland *Malcolm McDowell als Bret Stiles *Jack Plotnick als Brett Partridge Ausstrahlung USA Die Ausstrahlung der sechsten Staffel läuft bei CBS seit dem 29. September 2013. Gezeigt werden die Episoden sonntags um 22 Uhr. Deutschland Seit dem 7. Januar 2014 zeigte der Pay-TV-Sender Sat.1 emotions die ersten zehn Episoden in deutscher Erstausstrahlung; Sat.1 zeigte die Folgen ab dem 12. Januar wöchentlich um 20.15 Uhr. Ab Folge elf zeigte Sat.1 die Episoden in deutscher Erstausstrahlung. Die Ausstrahlung der ersten Hälfte der Staffel endete am 30. März. 2014. Die zweite Hälfte der Staffel, beginnend mit der 13. Episode "Ein schwarzer Helikopter", wurde zunächst für den 9. November 2014 angekündigt. Sat.1 sagte die Ausstrahlung jedoch ab. Stattdessen wurde der Termin auf den 9. Februar 2015 verlegt. Dort wird The Mentalist vorraussichtlich montags um 21.15 Uhr ermitteln. Damit kehrt die Serie wieder auf einen Sendeplatz zurück, der der fünften Staffel nur mäßige bis schlechte Einschaltquoten bescherte. Österreich Die sechste Staffel wird montags um 20.15 Uhr auf ORF eins gezeigt. Einschaltquoten USA Im Durchschnitt sahen 9,1 Millionen Menschen die 22 Episoden der sechsten Staffel. Die Folge mit der höchsten Zuschaueranzahl war "Red John" (engl.), die 10,94 Mio. Menschen erreichte. Deutschland Im Durchschnitt sahen 3,2 Millionen Menschen die erste Hälfte der sechsten Staffel. DVD-Veröffentlichung In den Vereinigten Staaten erschien die sechste Staffel am 30. September 2014 auf DVD. In Deutschland erschien die DVD am 11. Dezember 2014, womit sie noch vor der deutschen TV-Premiere veröffentlicht worden ist. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Staffel 6 Wissenswertes *In dieser Staffel wird das Rätsel um Red John gelöst. Die finale Jagd findet in der achten Episode statt. *In dieser Staffel werden zwei neue Hauptfiguren eingeführt: Emily Swallow als Kim Fisher und Rockmond Dunbar als FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott. Dafür müssen Owain Yeoman als Wayne Rigsby und Amanda Righetti als Grace Van Pelt The Mentalist verlassen. Trivia * In den ersten Episoden gibt es häufig Bibelzitate. Episodenliste Nr. (ges.) Nr. (St.) Deutschsprachiger Titel Originaltitel Zusammenfassung Erstausstrahlung USA Erstausstrahlung Deutschland 117 1 Lilien in der Wüste The Desert Rose Das CBI-Team untersucht den Mord an einem Mann, der seit zwei Jahren vermisst wurde. Lisbon und Jane arbeiten weiter an der Liste der sieben Menschen, die in Verdacht stehen, Red John zu sein. 29.09.2013 07.01.2014 118 2 Redbird Black-Winged Redbird Ein Software-Spezialist wird von einer Drohne umgebracht. Jane kommt derweil Red John immer weiter auf die Spur. 06.10.2013 14.01.2014 119 3 Höhenangst Wedding in Red Sheriff McAllister gerät in Janes Visier, weil er möglicherweise Red John ist. Und Rigsby und Van Pelt treffen eine wichtige Entscheidung. 13.10.2013 21.01.2014 120 4 Die falsche Liste Red Listed Jane verrät, dass eine Liste mit falschen Red-John-Verdächtigen, die er angefertigt hat, gestohlen wurde. Die Personen auf der Liste befinden sich jetzt in Gefahr. 20.10.2013 28.01.2014 121 5 Drei Punkte The Red Tattoo Ein prominentes Mitglied von Visualize wird auf misteriöse Weise ermordet. Jane ermittelt in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Fall ihn näher an Red John heranbringt - und er erhält einen wichtigen Hinweis. 27.10.2013 04.02.2014 122 6 Nur noch fünf Fire and Brimstone Jane will Red Johns Identität enthüllen und versammelt dazu alle Verdächtigen an einem Ort. 10.11.2013 11.02.2014 123 7 Beste Verbindungen The Great Red Dragon Immer weniger Red-John-Verdächtige bleiben Jane auf seiner Liste: Das CBI legt den Fokus nun auf die verbleibenden. 17.11.2013 18.02.2014 124 8 Das Spiel ist aus Red John Seit zehn Jahren jagt Jane Red John - doch jetzt ist er ihm so nah wie nie: Wird der Serienmörder jetzt geschnappt? 24.11.2013 25.02.2014 125 9 Der Deal My Blue Heaven Zwei Jahre sind seit der Ergreifung Red Johns vergangen. Jane erhält ein überraschendes Jobangebot, das sein Leben verändern könnte. 01.12.2013 04.03.2014 126 10 Eine Couch für Jane Green Thumb Jane muss erst überredet werden, damit er im Fall eines verschwundenen Computerspezialisten ermittelt. 08.12.2013 11.03.2014 127 11 Die Lektion White Lines Jane geht mit einer schönen Frau aus, die in einen Fall vom FBI verwickelt ist: Mehrere DEA-Agenten wurden getötet. 05.01.2014 23.03.2014 128 12 Buchstaben im Kreis Golden Hammer Van Pelt und Rigsby sind einer Verschwörung auf der Spur. Währenddessen ermittelt das FBI-Team in einem Mordfall. Auch das Opfer war einer großen Sache auf der Spur. 12.01.2014 30.03.2014 129 13 Ein schwarzer Helikopter Black Helicopters Jane untersucht den Mord an einem amerikanischen Anwalt, der tot in Mexiko aufgefunden wurde. 09.03.2014 09.02.2015 130 14 Das kleine schwarze Buch Grey Water Die Suche nach dem Täter, der Angriffe auf ehemalige CBI-Mitglieder ausführt, geht weiter. 16.03.2014 16.02.2015 131 15 Blutiger Schnee White as the Driven Snow Van Pelt wird von dem Mörder entführt, der ehemalige CBI-Mitglieder jagt. 23.03.2014 23.02.2015 132 16 Ein guter Schwindel Violets Jane ermittelt unter Kunstdieben und Lisbon hat ein Date mit einem FBI-Agent. 30.03.2014 02.03.2015 133 17 Halb neun Silver Wings of Time Jane und das FBI versuchen, die Unschuld eines zum Tode verurteilten zu beweisen - doch es bleiben nur zwei Tage. 13.04.2014 09.03.2015 134 18 Honig für den Bären Forest Green Jane ermittelt in einem Resort für reiche und mächtige Männer nach dem Mörder einer Frau. 20.04.2014 16.03.2015 135 19 Der Mann im Hintergrund Brown Eyed Girls Das FBI stößt auf einen Menschenhändlerring. Unterdessen erhält Lisbon ein verführerisches Angebot von Agent Pike. 27.04.2014 23.03.2015 136 20 Herz auf Hand Il Tavolo Bianco Jane dachte es wäre vorbei - oder doch nicht? Eine Grand Jury muss darüber entscheiden, ob er wegen Mordes an Red John angeklagt wird. Währenddessen verfolgen Cho und Abbott neue Spuren im Fall des Menschenhändlerrings. 04.05.2014 30.03.2015 137 21 Veni, Vidi, Vici Black Hearts Die Schlinge zieht sich immer enger um die Strippenzieher des Menschenhändlerrings. Und Lisbon muss sich entscheiden, ob sie mit Agent Pike nach Washington zieht. 11.05.2014 06.04.2015 138 22 Es ist nie zu spät Blue Birds Jane versucht alles, um Lisbon von ihren Plänen nach Washington zu ziehen abzubringen - und klärt nebenbei noch einen Mord auf. 18.05.2014 13.04.2015 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Staffel 6